1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing, and more specifically, to a method of stabilizing domains in ferroelectric media.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A non-volatile memory (NVM) is a device that stores data and retains the data even when power has been interrupted. Most types of NVM involve accumulating charge, such as in a floating gate or in a capacitor. Writing or reading the charge may involve one or more transistors.
A new type of NVM involves a seek-and-scan approach analogous to a hard drive. The seek-and-scan approach does not rely on charge storage and thus is more scalable to a larger capacity.
However, the domains in the storage media associated with the seek-and-scan approach may not be stable.